


The Sun, The Moon, and The Hawk that came Along

by LeaRobinson22



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But only a little, But that's what happens when you're friends with Takao and Ogiwara, Characters gets introduce along the story, Dark Kuroko Tetsuya, Fem!Kuroko Tetsuya doesn't take shit from others, Female Kuroko Tetsuya, Gen, I need to rewatch KNB, Kuroko Tetsuya is a Little Shit, Ogiwara and Kuroko and Takao are siblings now, Other, Protective Kuroko Tetsuya, Seirin!Ogiwara Shigehiro - Freeform, Seirin!Takao Kazunari - Freeform, She's a bit sassy, no beta we die like Kuroko's will to love basketball in season 2-3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaRobinson22/pseuds/LeaRobinson22
Summary: When the Generation of Miracles destroyed the Meikou Basketball Team, Kuroko knew that it was partly her fault. Now that she has two Bestfriends/Brothers, she will do anything in her power to help them destroy the Skittle Team- I mean, the Generation Of Miracles.Or, Basically just a 'what if' story. Ogiwara, Kuroko, and Takao all joining forces to be an ass kicking, prankster, oddball trio. And of course, they're going to bring down the hammer of revenge on those rainbow haired bastards.Also:Kagami never came to Japan, he decided to stay in America.Ogiwara and Kuroko joined forces to defeat the Generation of Miracles.And Takao decided to join and help cuz he's part of the plot and group.
Relationships: Kuroko Tetsuya & Ogiwara Shigehiro & Takao Kazunari
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	1. It is easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Differences Between The Light/Shadow And The Sun/Moon (With A Hawk Thrown In)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383125) by [TheBizarreHairTrio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreHairTrio/pseuds/TheBizarreHairTrio). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitterness, Despair, And Fist Bumps <\---- Alternate Title
> 
> Kuroko lost a lot of things, but luckily, not everything. With an old friend and a new friend, Kuroko Tetsuya is ready to destroy the skittle team for hurting her friends and basketball.... Even if none of them are in the same team...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have only found out about that these three had a friendship for a day and a half, but if anything happens to either of them, I'll make sure every KNB character die and then myself.

* * *

111-11

That was the score that was shown on the scoreboard. The final score between Teikou and Meikou. 

Kuroko turned to look at her childhood friend that she hasn't seen in years. The orange haired boy had a shocked looked on his face as the reality of the score came to his mind. Seriously. 111-11. He should've known that the Generation of Miracles were going to manipulate the score. But, he never faced them before, and even if he had known, what could he had possibly done? He knew that he couldn't change the score so what?

"Ogi...wara...kun.." He knew that voice. Although it had a different tone, and had come out somewhat older, Ogiwara knew very well who it came from. Kuroko Tetsuya. His childhood friend whom he helped with basketball. He slowly turned his head to look at her while wondering, _'Are they cold as well?'_ Does his childhood friend still hold the same warmth she had during their time as friends? Has she lost the true meaning of basketball and had turned into something else during their time apart? _Has she turned into a **Monster** like them?_

He turned slowly, forcing his limbs to move so he could look at Kuroko. When he finally had, his heart sank deeper than the Earth's Crust. The teal-haired girl's face was as drawn as his own. Her eyes were dead, lifeless, and filled with an endless amount of betrayal. In a way, Ogiwara knew Kuroko looked even worse than him. The teal-haired girl was whispering things under his breath, tears streaming down his cheeks. Seeing his childhood friend's tears, Ogiwara began to cry too.

How? How could they had made their own teammate suffer like this? And why, why would thay, make a girl who is obviously a player of the team, looked and cry as if her own life been filled with a lie? Those questions didn't matter for now. Not right now, when his best friend is crying her eyes out silently. Right now, he needs to comfort Kuroko. He needed to wrap the smaller girl in his arms and never let go. So that was what he did.

* * *

* * *

Kuroko stiffened the moment she felt Ogiwara putting his arms around her. _'Why?'_ She wanted to choke out, to ask him the reason for not putting out a cold front to her, but she couldn't find her voice. _'Why was Ogiwara-kun comforting her? It was all her fault, her fault for telling Akashi to respect his opponent. To not look down on them. To play with all their strength. She should have known the redhead would do something like that, he seemed a bit too happy when—"_

"It's not your fault, Kuroko." It was a suppose to be a small whisper, but it was still loud enough so that Kuroko could hear it, since Ogiwara's lips were right beside her ear.

The orange head was an idiot, true, but he sometimes just knew exactly what Kuroko needed to hear. It was a trait of him that enable him to befriend almost everyone. Kuroko wrapped her small arms around her friend's waist, returning the hug and burying her face into the taller boy's shoulder and letting the tears flow freely. Ogiwara responded by tightening his hold on the smaller girl, tears running down his cheeks as well. The two teens comforted each other, as both had experience they're own respective loss.

It felt like the two took forever to comfort each other. But after the two of them managed to calm down, they gradually made their way off the court. The rest of Meikou and Teikou had already walked out of the stadium, returning to their own respective schools. Walking down the halls, Kuroko remembered that she had picked up a Student ID before the match, and went in search of the person who owned it, alongside Ogiwara. Their search ended at the stadium for the Interhigh Preliminary Finals for the high school boys' basketball. Kuroko quickly spotted the team to which the student on the ID belonged.

_Seirin._ _A school that had been newly opened for a year. In other words, a completely new, fresh, and clean open High School._

She immediately froze by the sight of the very team that was playing in front of her and her friend. No, she wasn't frozen because of the score, which was surprisingly close. She wasn't frozen because she recognized some of the players. She was frozen because of the way the team worked. Fluid passes, compliments, smiles, all those things that the Generation of Miracles had lost as time continued to past. Their teamwork itself was beautiful, functioning so perfectly that Kuroko ended up breathless. She slowly turned back to Ogiwara, who had also been staring at the court in awe. They locked eyes, a flicker of hope passing between the two, and they nodded in silent agreement, both knowing and agreeing to what they were going to do.

* * *

* * *

Takao was staring at the scoreboard in shock. He didn't even know why he'd even decided to come to this match. Was he a masochist? Maybe? Seeing Midorima's high arch three-pointer's left a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. But that was nothing compared to the sight before him right now.

111 - 11

Those rainbow haired freaks had manipulated the score. That's no coincidence at all. It was too convenient. They had done that just so they could give themselves something to look forward to. Something that would not make the members of the Generation of Miracles feel bored. And it looks like that the team standing againts the said team had realized it too, obviously, from the way they all broke down. Hopeless looks were shown all around the members of Meikou's Basketball Team. Takao could feel the sting of defeat as well, but the match him and his school had faced was nothing compared to the one before him. This was much, much worse; it had, apparently, created a border lined on the word despicable.

An odd movement caught his eye, as a Teikou player made his _\- her? Did Teikou had a female player among the boys team? -_ way onto the court, even when the rest of her team are all starting to leave. Takao was even more shocked when one of the Meikou players went forward and pulled the Teikou girl into his arms, both crying. Why? Why was one of their own crying? Even if she's a girl, as a member of Teikou, she should be having a twisted, sick happiness at the fact that her team had won and controlled the game. So, why, why were her cries filled with such despair, pain, and betrayal?

Not knowing what was going on, he listened to the weird feeling his gut gave out and followed the Meikou and Teikou pair. Something inside of him was telling him to stop, because, why was he even doing this? This was none of his business, after all. He had already quit basketball. But, then again, it was the same gut feeling that he had when he was prepared to leave for this game. He didn't have to come to this game when his own team lost. He shouldn't have. His own defeat was still fresh, and he had nearly puked everytime the Miracles scored. So,why was he here? Why was he following them?

Because his instincts had told him to do so.

* * *

* * *

They were being followed. Kuroko was sure of it ever since her and Ogiwara left the High School section. She was unsure of why her and Ogiwara were being followed though. She had only caught a glimpse of their stalker once, a streak of raven black dashing from one bush to the next. And she was pretty sure that Ogiwara hadn't noticed, seeing as how he's not acting cautious or anxious at all.

Right after they boarded the subway train, their pursuer slipping on as well, Kuroko grabbed the person's arm and held it in a tight grip, to not let their stalker run away.

"Why are you following us?" Kuroko asked using her usual deadpanned voice, along with a hint of annoyance that only Ogiwara could catch.

She stared at the person's face, and her eyes slightly widened. Their stalker was one of Teikou's opponents from the Preliminaries. Kuroko had only really paid attention to him because of his slightly different passes, and the fact that he looked like he was about to hurl everytime he had watched Midorima shoot his high three-pointer. She wasn't sure of his name though, but she remembered him nonetheless. After all, H̵͙̘͕̔͌͘o̵͚̫͕̽̐͑W̸͕̟͓͊̔̕ c̵̘͍͇͛̽O̵͓͍̚͜͠u̸͎̘͕͌͛͝L̴̟͍̞̔̐̈́d̸̝̼̠̽̚͠ S̸̙͕͖͋̓h̵̢̘̟͑̔͝E̵͖̞͆̿͆͜ f̴͕͍͙̈́̓͝O̵̠͉̝̚̕͠r̸̢̠͊̐͜G̸͚͍̦̓͆e̵͙͎͔͊̐T̸̡͙͕͐̈́ T̴̫̈́͐̚͜h̴͍͓̞͌̓͛A̴͇͙̓͜͝t̸̘̟̺͑͑̓ P̸͙͖̓̽͒a̸͚̪͚̐͘I̴̡̼͉͌͘͠n̴͓͑̕͜͜͠E̸̫̺͚̿̽d̸͍̞̔͠ L̵͎̝̠͑̿͝o̸͎͓̓̒Ö̴͉͔̫́͘̚k̵̪̫͔̽̓̿

"I think I remember you," She said blankly, and the black haired boy's eyes widened.

"Oh... Um... Er..." Takao rubbed the back of his head, nervous and internally screaming at his brain for getting him into this situation. _Why'd he even go and listen to his gut anyways?!_

"Eh?" Ogiwara tilted his head, frowning with a slightly thoughtful and confused expression. "So someone was following us? And this is the guy?"

Kuroko nodded. "Yes. And I would appreciate it if you told us why," She dead panned curiously.

Takao blanched slightly, gulping. "I don't know actually. I just had this gut feeling telling me that I should follow you, I mean, you two are enemies, right? But you were hugging each other on the court, and that might or might not peaked my interest. Oh, I'm Takao Kazunari, by the way."

Ogiwara twisted his lips into... Something. It has a half frown, half smile, and showed slight confusion. "You had a gut feeling? Seriously?"

Somehow, Kuroko's blank expression did not change. "Ogiwara-kun, you sometimes act on instinct as well, even when you're instincts tell you to do something stupid." Ogiwara blushed a bit, and was about to retort, but Takao had beat him to it, and had asked the question first.

"And why do you look so dead?" Takao asked bitterly, his eyes focused on the blue haired girl.

"Your team had won the match, you should be happy. All of you Teikou guys have a sick sense of humor, don't you know?" He couldn't control his emotions anymore, so he let out all the bitterness, contempt and hate he had kept bottled in ever since his team's own defeat.

"Isn't it fun, crushing everyone under your foot? Manipulating the scores? Well, I'm sorry if we're not good enough to stand against you. You're all monsters after all. Monsters with no respect or regard for your opponents."

Ogiwara looked as if he was about to retort, but Kuroko stopped him again.

"Takao-san," She began, her voice slightly strained with the emotion that was not present on her face, "I understand how much you hate the Generation of Miracles. And I will take the blame. If I had not told Akashi-kun to respect his opponents, or if I had just done something, maybe none of this would have happened. It's my fault for just standing by. I didn't stop them from turning into monsters when I had noticed the signs." Her head was lowered slightly, and despair was laced throughout her entire speech.

Takao narrowed his eyes. He just needed to take out his anger on someone, and the blue haired girl seemed like the perfect target. "Yeah, you should be—"

"However," interrupted Kuroko, her voice now revealing a hint of rage and determination. "That doesn't mean I won't stop trying. I will defeat the Generation of Miracles and turn them back into their original selves, whatever it takes."

Takao could only blink owlishly at the declaration, while Ogiwara smirked slightly. There was a moment of silence between the three, until the black haired boy broke it.

"Count me in then." Was what he said. Ogiwara and Kuroko looked at him as if they couldn't believe what he just said.

"Count me in," Takao said a little bit louder. "They need to pay for destroying my team anyways. Let me on your revenge plan."

The two others gave each other a weird look, then turned back to Takao, holding up their fists.

"Welcome to the club," grinned Ogiwara, and the three bumped fists.

A pact has been made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just copying and pasting the whole thing including the chapter. The only difference is that I re-read the chapter and made some minor edits to suit my way of writing. Please don't get offended @TheBizarreHairTrio. The reason is because I have no idea how to do things... well, for now... ¯\\_(︡─ ‿─︠)_/¯


	2. It's the Friends We meet Along the Way that Helps us Appreciate the Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge, Friendship, And Vanilla Milkshakes <\---- Alternate Title
> 
> Takao, Kuroko and Ogiwara all quit the basketball team from their respective schools. Now without a team, the trio rely on each other to improve their basketball skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko might or might not have turn into a savage. Oh well, Takao and Ogiwara can be killed by the GoM later... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Sorry not sorry ;*;

* * *

Takao was having a hard time breathing. His hands are resting on his knees as he stopped to catch as much breath as he can. He was quite out of practice, given that he couldn't even stand to hear the swish of a basketball hoop for several weeks. Kuroko wasn't looking much better, though that's actually not much of a surprise. And yet, here's Ogiwara, the only person in their team who can still keep up a bright and sunny and sweaty smile that, God _\- Please give me patience-_ , he really wants to punch him for smiling like an idiot.

Luckily for them, for Kuroko mostly, their opponents were in an even worse shape than the three friends combined. One guy looked like he was drowning in his own pool of sweat, and Takao couldn't help but marvel at his own companions.

Ogiwara was quick on his feet, more of a speed type rather than a power type. His shots made it in 9 out of 10 times, and Takao could've sworn that he heard the hoop creak every time the orange-haired boy had made a dunk.

Kuroko, on the other hand, was rather slow, but she was nearly invisible. It was thanks to the raven-haired boy's _Hawk Eye_ that allowed him to keep track of the teal-haired girl, but their opponents weren't so lucky. Kuroko seemed to disappeared and reappeared all over the court, curving the passes and minimizing her already weak presence even further. It felt like she was turning into a real ghost. Well, Phantom to be exact.

But what was the most amazing thing was the fact that the three of them working together actually worked. Takao thought that there would be some mistakes but so far, there were none. Ogiwara threw the ball to random places inside the court, places that even Takao thought were ridiculous. But Kuroko always appeared wherever the ball was thrown, and passed it perfectly into Takao's hands or back into Ogiwara's. It was like they were playing on a professional level, only, being able to do so because of the trust the three had in each other. It was amazing, captivating, almost like a fluid dance. Takao honestly couldn't find any other way, or word, or expression to describe it.

"Having fun?" Kuroko asked in her usual monotone voice.

Takao had gotten slightly better at discerning the emotions on the smaller girl's usual poker face, and now, he could see the tiny hints of exhaustion, and even make out the smallest flicker of a smile Kuroko would give out from time to time. She was recovering, slowly and gradually, from the traumatic match back at the Nationals.

Takao nodded slightly, still tired from all the running, and Ogiwara came up behind the two and wrapped both his arms around each of them.

"Of course we are!" Takao glanced at the orange haired boy's face, he started to remember how strained Ogiwara's smile was when they first started out.

He looked as if he had wanted to throw up everytime he had heard anything that even remotely resembled the sounds of basketball. Now, his smile was brighter, more relaxed, and Takao could feel himself smiling naturally too. The three were getting over the trauma, bit by bit, slowly, but they're showing improvement.

"Yeah, I'm having fun, but..." Takao pointed at Ogiwara and yelled, "why the hell did you call named us the 'Sun, Moon, and Hawk'?! Why the hell does it sound so crappy?!"

Ogiwara blinked owlishly and gave a small _Tee-Hee_. "That's 'cause I'm the Sun and ~~Tetsu~~ Tet-chan is the Moon to my Sun, and you have the Hawk Eye, so you're the Hawk."

Takao ignored the way how Ogiwara almost called Kuroko _'_ _Tetsu'._ The two boys had realized that the small girl had become a bit traumatized when Ogiwara decided to call her Tetsu. Apparently, one of the GoM had used to call her that as a nickname since they met, and now, if Ogiwara were to call Kuroko _'Tetsu'_ even if it is by accident, she would immediately fell into a none cooperative state and start to get very depressing. Though, it seems she has shown signs of getting better. Takao shuddered, remembering the times when the girl going depressing is,... not pretty, at all.

"That's exactly what's bothering me!" They started to walk off the court, not even bothering to look back at their defeated opponents. " _'I'm the Sun'_ and _'the Moon to my Sun'_ are just weird and poetic! If you look at it in a different way, it sounds sappy!"

Kuroko looked like she was about to sigh. "Shige-chan and I have always called ourselves that. I don't understand what's so wrong about that, Takao-kun."

Takao sweat dropped, but started to regained his composure. "And another thing!" He turned his gaze on Kuroko, one hand on hips, the other making a finger to point at himself. "Why am I 'Takao-kun', and why is he 'Shige-chan'?!"

It was Kuroko's turn to blink, and stare at Takao like he was an idiot. "Because Shige-chan is Shige-chan, and Takao-kun is Takao-kun."

"I feel like you're making fun of me." Replied Takao.

"It's okay, Takao!" Ogiwara said cheerfully, a little too cheerfully for Takao's taste. " ~~Tetsu~~ Tet-chan always been like that! Don't take it to heart."

Takao rubbed his chin in thought, snapped his fingers, and smirked. "I got it! I'll call you Tet-chan," he pointed to Kuroko, "and you'll be Shige-chan!" He pointed to Ogiwara. "Then, I'll just wait until you guys call me by my first name!"

"Got it, Kazu," grinned Ogiwara.

"Whoa, that was fast! Tet-chan, what about you?" Takao teased, looking at the teal-haired girl expectedly.

"Takao-kun, Shige-chan, come on. Let's go to Maji Burger." Kuroko started walking down the street, and Takao frowned while Ogiwara grinned again.

"It's okay, Kazu." Ogiwara patted his shoulder, half with pity and half with reassurance. "It took me— Wait, it actually only took me a few seconds for her to call me that. Nevermind, that was a bad example!"

He laughed awkwardly and hurried after Kuroko. Takao sighed, straightened up, and dashed after the two, almost knocking all of them over as he tackled Kuroko. He swore he could see a small smile on the bluenette's face, and his own grew wider.

They all had one goal: revenge. But who said they couldn't be friends as well?

* * *

* * *

It's been a few months since the Nationals. Luckily, all three, well, actually, only Ogiwara and Takao had filled their quota of classes so that they could graduate. Kuroko, on the other hand, was one of the Top 10 students at Teikou apparently. They did this so that neither of them had to go back to school, especially Kuroko. Instead, they spent their days on the street courts, polishing their skills _-courtesy to Kuroko and her observing abilities-_ and gaining new ones. They mostly crashed at Takao's house, where his mother and younger sister fussed over them like they were members of the family. A few times they would sleepover at Ogiwara's single apartment (since his parents were situated in Akita), but it wasn't within walking distance from the courts and was right next to a construction site.

"Geez, Tet-chan, just drinking vanilla milkshake isn't healthy, you know?" Takao himself had a few burgers in front of him, and Ogiwara had several more. Both of them glanced at the smallest member of the group, who only held a milkshake in hand and sipped it every few seconds, making a delighted face everytime.

"Then I'll get another milkshake after," She replied blankly, not caring at all. _'Drinking that much milkshake has got to be the reason why she has such low stamina.'_

Takao wanted groaned. "No, honey, I meant that you should eat something else besides a milkshake!"

"No, thank you. I like vanilla milkshakes." Kuroko said simply, not really caring about the fact that Takao called her ' _Honey_ '. The three had bonded together so much, they can call each other something corny and still be friends.

"Dom puft it, Kashu." Ogiwara attempted to speak with his mouthful of burger, then swallowed it easily. "Tet-chan can hardly eat anything, you know that. Besides, I'll just give her one of my burgers. That'll be all she eats and we know it."

Sure enough, when Ogiwara offered Kuroko a burger, she took it without any argument and ate it slowly. Then she ordered another vanilla milkshake.

"Geez," Takao sighed, grinning while sweatdropping a little at Kuroko, "do those vanilla milkshakes really taste _that_ good?"

Kuroko nodded, and held out her cup to Takao. "You can try it, if you want."

Takao tentatively took a sip, and pulled back, thinking to himself. "It tastes good, I'll admit, but I wouldn't keep ordering it over and over."

Ogiwara smiled widely. "That's just because Tet-chan loves vanilla stuff! Say, Tet-chan, can I have a sip?" Kuroko nodded, and offered the drink to her friend, who took a sip eagerly, then pulled it back so she could finish it herself. "But I honestly prefer chocolate milkshakes though."

Takao grinned. He waited for awhile, then stood up once he saw that his two friends had finished. "Okay, we're crashing at my house today!" he announced, then locked his arm onto Kuroko. "And my mom is _so_ going to make you eat more at dinner."

"Haruka-san always does that, but she also always gives up in the end," She pointed out as they all stood up, making their way out of the restaurant.

"Can't argue with that," Takao replied, chuckling a little, putting his arms behind his head and stretching.

Ogiwara laughed. "No matter what my mom did, she couldn't make Kuroko eat more, either! Haruka-san shouldn't waste her time on the impossible."

"If she heard that, mom would, no doubt, take on that challenge." Takao said jokingly.

The three can quietly imagine Takao Haruka, the mother of Takao Kazunari, with burning eyes taking on the said 'impossible' challenged. The trio laughed, with Kuroko's only being a silent chuckle as they walked across the street and down the road to Takao's quaint house. It wasn't small, but it wasn't large either. All three of them could already hear his younger sister and his mom, and opened the door to the house. Ogiwara and Kuroko glanced at each other before entering, a smile dancing on Kuroko's lips and one already present on Ogiwara's.

It's only been three months, and they already had become part of the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave Kudos and comments!! They'd really help improve my braincells and such. :)


	3. Strangers are Friends you Haven't met Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New school, New Friends, and the Invisible (wo)man <\---- Alternate Title
> 
> The day has finally come!! Time to meet Seirin, some new friends, and and join the basketball team to defeat the Skittle Team  
> \\( ͡눈 ‿ ͡눈)/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I'm just copying and pasting everything ¯\\_( ͡─ ‿‿ ͡─)_/¯

* * *

"Shige-chan~ How are we going to find Tet-chan in this crowd? She's practically invisible, and you know it!" complained Takao, as he and Ogiwara made their way through the throng of new students. Seirin High was smaller than some schools, since it had just been formed two years ago. However, that didn't mean that it had basically no students. In fact, it was like there were too many students.

Ogiwara looked at his raven haired friend with an expression that said _'Are an idiot or something?'_. " Don't you have _Hawk Eyes_ for a reason? Use it!"

Takao's expression lit up like something just dawned on him. "Ah! I totally forgot!" He quickly changed the perspective, searching for a mop of light blue hair tha's been neatly braided by his mother. He spotted said friend, standing in front of the board that showed a map to locate all the club activity booths.

"There she is!" Takao shouted, as he and Ogiwara pushed through the crowd, trying to get to the smaller girl.

* * *

* * *

"Okay... One, two... Ten applicants, so far!" said Aida Riko, sitting at the basketball team's booth and waving farewell to a first year who had just filled out the application.

_'Now that's some good material,'_ she thought to herself, looking the freshman up and down and holding back the drool that's bound to happen as she looked at the prospects the said freshman hold.

"Coach, please don't." Hyuuga Junpei, the captain of the basketball team, who was sitting next to the brunette, sighed to himself. "I hope those three get some promising guys."

Before Riko could reply, a shout rang out, and she spotted one of the regulars with two freshman on the tow. The regular, named Koganei Shinji, grinned like a cat face he has. "I got some new students!"

The raven haired boy, who was being dragged along by his wrist, had a thoughtful look on his face and was looking around for someone. "Senpai, please don't drag me!" he complained, although he was grinning along.

The orange haired boy wasn't even paying attention, and was looking around even more fervently than his friend, calling out "Tet-chan!" every few seconds.

Riko stared at the two boys. _'These two are barely over 180 cm! No, wait, Riko,'_ she berated herself. _'We should be thankful for whoever we get.'_ Still...

"Aha!" the raven haired boy nearly screeched. "There you are, Tet-chan!" He was pointing almost directly in the front seat facing Riko, who startled. Even Hyuuga looked confused.

"Huh?" They both said in sync.

The orange haired boy, however, marched over to the table and grabbed hold of a smaller girl with light blue hair, who was standing in front of the booth.

_"WHERE DID SHE COME FROM?!"_ shrieked Riko, Hyuuga, and Koganei all together.

"Tet-chan!" Sang the raven haired boy, and he tackle hugged the smaller girl in a hug. "We were so worried~ Don't ever disappear on us again, 'kay?"

The bluenette looked as if this was the most natural thing in the world to do as she continued reading the book in her hand. "Takao-kun, you'll be able to find me no matter where I am, so you don't need to be worried," She said in a monotone, with her face devoid of any expression.

The orange haired boy slung an arm around the blue haired girl's shoulder. "She's right, Kazu! Your Eye can always see Tet-chan! No matter where she is!"

The raven haired boy pouted. "Thanks for the compliment, but there is one more thing to address." He stared at the bluenette reproachfully. "Tet-chan, you called me 'Kazu-chan' earlier! So why aren't you doing so now?"

"Ah- It must've slipped my mind." She dead panned.

Riko decided she had had enough. "Oi, first years!" The trio snapped their heads towards her direction, with even the light blue haired girl looking up from her book. She pushed three of the application forms towards the three. "Fill these out. You three are joining the basketball club, right?"

"Totally!" Exclaimed the orange haired one, grabbing a pen and beginning to fill the sheet out.

"Naturally," Replied the raven haired boy, smirking, as he detached himself from the smaller girl and bent down with a pen of his own.

Riko studied the forms, noting the names first and foremost. _'Ogiwara Shigehiro and Takao Kazunari, huh?'_ She glanced over at the blue haired girl, who was grabbing another form from the other end of the table.

She handed the form to Riko. "I already filled it out," She said blankly. She started to walk away as her friends kept filling their forms out.

"Hey, Tet-chan, wait!" The orange haired boy, now known as Ogiwara, rushed after the blue haired girl the moment he finished. The raven haired boy, identified as Takao, had already dashed after the two, leaving behind the three second years.

Riko glanced down at the form that the blue haired girl gave her. _'Kuroko Tetsuya. She attended...'_ Her eyes widened at the next line. "She... She..."

"Coach, you alright?" asked Hyuuga, concerned.

Riko stared at the form, then at the captain, her mouth opening and closing in a very accurate impression of a goldfish. "SHE'S FROM TEIKOU!" she screeched.

Those who doesn't know Teikou Middle School would meant that they have been living under a rock. Teikou was the school that dominated the middle school basketball circuit for past several years. However, for the last three years, there was a team that could undoubtedly be called the best of the best: the _'Generation of Miracles'_. They were five players with outstanding abilities, and this year, they were all entering different high schools as freshmen. You'd have to be living under a rock to not know about them. So, you could imagine the shock Riko, Hyuuga, and Koganei were all feeling when they learned a _freshman_ who previously attended _Teikou_ had just joined their basketball team.

_"WHAT?!"_

* * *

* * *

"Is everybody here?" Izuki Shun, the vice captain of Seirin's basketball team, called out to the freshmen of the school. All the first years were gathered in the gym, along with the second years from the club. He looked around, and nodded to himself. "Okay, everyone, go line up over there."

The freshmen began whispering to themselves, eyeing Riko, who was speaking to a couple of the second years.

"Hey, isn't the manager cute?"

"She's a second year, right?"

"Yeah, but if she was just a bit more sexy..."

"IDIOTS!" Hyuuga bellowed, knocking the two first years in the head, who yelped at the sudden smack. "YOU'RE WRONG!"

Riko turned towards the first years, a silver whistle around her neck and a clipboard tucked between her side and left arm. "I'm the boys basketball coach, Aida Riko. Nice to meet you!" She declared, smirking.

_"EEEEEEEH?!"_

Takao's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "Wait, wait, wait a minute, the coach isn't that old guy over there?!" He jabbed a finger in the direction of a gray haired, wrinkled man sitting on one of the benches.

Tsuchida Satoshi, a second year, waved his hand dismissively. "Nah, that's the advisor, Takeda-sensei. He's just here to watch us."

"What?!"

"Seriously?!"

"Is that even allowed?"

Riko grinned. "Okay, let's get down to it! First order of business..." Her grin took a darker look. "Take off your shirts!"

_"EEEEEEEH?!"_

The freshmen did what she requested, albeit a bit reluctantly. _'What the hell does she mean...'_ They all thought to themselves.

Riko walked up and down the line, inspecting them one by one.

"You," she began, pointing at one of the boys. "Your instantaneous strength is weak. I guess you're around 50 steps on the 20 seconds on the quick ladder training, right? If you want to play basketball you'll have to improve that a bit. You." She turned her gaze on another person. "Your body is too stiff. Train your flexibility after getting out of the bath. And you..."

The first years that she examined blinked in pure awe and shock. "Are you kidding me?"

"She's right!"

"What the hell?"

"How'd she do that?"

Hyuuga crossed his arms, a smug look on his face. "That Riko's father is a sports trainer. She grew up spending every day looking at muscles and data, thus giving her this special skill: being able to see a person's abilities and stats just by looking at their bodies." He grinned to himself. _'But that's not the only reason she's the coach...'_

Meanwhile, Riko was busy gaping at Ogiwara's and Takao's stats. _'This... This isn't normal!'_ Her eyes scanned over their bodies fervently. _'They're much more toned and muscled than other people their age, even the other freshmen! Their potential, even...!'_ She suddenly was reminded of a certain easygoing center with a cheerful smile...

Hyuuga raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Coach! Stop daydreaming!" he shouted.

Riko blinked, then looked around. "Eh! Er, um, sorry..."

"That was the last guy, right?" There were a few giggles from Ogiwara and a chuckle from Takao, but Hyuuga paid them no heed.

"Oh, uh..." Riko checked the list in her hands, remembering Kuroko. "Wait, um, is Kuroko here?"

"Oh, that girl from Teikou?"

"Wait, wait, _the_ Teikou? We're talking about the same Teikou, ri—"

"Ahahaha!" Takao was laughing hard now, clutching his sides. Ogiwara was no better, on his hands and knees as he shook with laughter. Everyone stared at them like they just grew two heads.

Ogiwara wiped a tear from his eye, and glanced over to his side, grinning like a moron. "Say, Tet-chan, don't you get tired of this?" Ogiwara asked, trying to take deep breaths.

"I have to say that I do, Shige-chan." 

"AHHHHHH!" Riko shrieked, backing up a few steps.

"Coach, what's the— _OH MY GOD, WHERE'D YOU COME FROM_?!" screamed Hyuuga, noticing Kuroko for the first time.

"Hey, hey, Tet-chan!" Takao wrapped his arms around the smaller girl's waist, resting his chin on her shoulder as the blunette had her arms crossed. "This is really getting old, don't ya think?"

Ogiwara got up from the floor and crossed his arms. "Captain, Tet-chan was here the whole time," He said. "You just didn't notice her."

Izuki's mouth was wide open. _"SERIOUSLY?!"_

The other freshmen were shocked as well. _'This girl is from_ the _Teikou?! But she's, like, invisible!'_

"Wait a second, but she's got, like, no presence!"

"She couldn't have been from the 'Generation of Miracles'!"

"She couldn't have been a regular... I mean, she is a girl, right?"

Hyuuga laughed nervously, still a bit jumpy from Kuroko's sudden appearance. "Of course she didn't play in matches. She's probably the assistant coach or the manager, right, Kuroko-chan?"

"Oh, no no no!" exclaimed Takao, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Tet-chan played in matches! Official ones!"

Kuroko nodded. "Kazu-chan is right. I did play in matches."

Takao squealed, tightening his hold on Kuroko. "Tet-chan, you called me by my first name!"

"Itai. Kazu-chan, that hurts." Kuroko said, holding Takao's hands that are still wrapped around her waist.

_"EEEEEEEH?!"_

"I don't believe it!"

Riko snapped out of her daze and pointed at Kuroko. "Hey, take off your shirt!"

Kuroko glanced meaningfully at Takao. "I already did, though. Oh well. Kazu-chan, please get off."

"Awwww, but I don't wanna~"

Ogiwara sighed. "'Kay, Kazu, let's get you off of Tet-chan." He easily yanked Takao off of Kuroko, like he'd done it a million times before. "Wait, Tet-chan, your a girl, don't tell me you took of your shirt just now in a room filled with boys?!"

"I did."

"she did."

Both Kuroko and Takao replied to Ogiwara's question, making him sweatdropped a bit at Kuroko bluntness. "Kazu, why didn't you stop her then?"

"Why should I? I mean, it's not like anyone noticed Tet-chan from the start." Ogiwara sigh. He knows that he had great friends, but sometimes, they become like this.

"I'll just take my shirt off again. But before that..." Kuroko said as she looked at the other Seirin members.

Riko, understanding what Kuroko wanted, glared at the boys, as if signalling for them to turn around. All the boys did so, except for Takao and Ogiwara, the two boys Kuroko didn't mind. the three had gone to a beach to practice, so seeing each other in such little clothing is normal. Plus, it's not like any of them harbor any romantic feelings for each other. The three see each other more as siblings than love interests anyways. ~~Takao and Ogiwara would get along with the GoM if the Topic contained protecting Kuroko from disguting wolves. But they'd chew her ear off if she voiced it out loud.~~

Kuroko tugged her shirt off, and Riko scanned her up and down, her eyes widening as she did so. _'Her stats are so, so...'_

"She's so average that you're surprised?" suggested Ogiwara with a carefree look. 

Riko whirled around, facing Ogiwara. "How did you..."

The orange haired boy shrugged. "That's just how Tet-chan is. But I can assure you, she's really good. Her strength is different form ours, but it's there. And she's pretty scary when she gets going and when she gets serious."

Takao snickered. "Shige-chan, you actually didn't sound like an idiot for once!"

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" Ogiwara replied.

"Says the one that managed to almost fail. If I didn't help you to study, you'd be repeating a your third year right now." Kuroko said casually, making Ogiwara pout and Takao snicker. "Kazu-kun, you too. I'm surprised you managed to barely pass when you're sister always managed to get excellent grades." Takao started to sulk at that.

Riko raised an eyebrow, but didn't press forward.

"Okay!" yelled Hyuuga. "Let's start practice!"


	4. True friendship is hating on everything together (Especially the Skittle Team)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teamwork, Sleepovers, And Motherly Tendencies <\---- Alternate Title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a procrastinator. I'm not proud of it, but I'm not shamed about it either >:-)

* * *

Staring at the score board, Riko had never been so shocked before. _39 - 37._ That was the result of the game between the second years and the first years. She couldn't believe it.

"The freshmen actually won?!"

"No way!"

She turned her attention back to the freshmen trio of Ogiwara, Kuroko, and Takao, her jaw dropping. They were the ones that had made winning the game possible. Takao's perfect, accurate passes and Ogiwara's speed and power weren't the things that surprised her the most.

Even Kuroko, whom she had identified as the rumored passing specialist of Teikou, the phantom sixth (wo)man, wasn't the most shocking thing. It was their perfect teamwork that worked like a perfectly oiled machine. And last she checked, these three didn't even go to the same school! So what the heck?!

Riko stood up and approached the trio, who were smiling and laughing with each other, except for Kuroko who had an amused glint in her eyes.

"Oi!" she yelled,causing them to turn towards her. "How did you do that? You three functioned perfectly in tune with each other. But on your forms, it was clear that neither of you went to the same school! That kind of teamwork can only be built by having a long relationship with one another."

Takao grinned, wrapping one arm around Kuroko's shoulders and the other arm around Ogiwara's shoulders. "Well, Shige-chan and Tet-chan are childhood friends. And we all played for several months in streetball tournaments with each other, too!"

"Ask around about the group Sun/Moon/Hawk!" chimed Ogiwara.

"Shige-chan is the Sun, I am the Moon to his Sun, and Kazu-chan is the Hawk," clarified Kuroko.

"I really don't like our group name," Takao sighed in a depressed state.

"Uhm...?" Riko couldn't keep the confusion out of her voice at their last few sentences, but she had gotten the gist of it. "Okay? Well, anyways, that teamwork will really come in handy in our future matches."

"So does that mean we can play?!" Ogiwara's eyes sparkled, and Riko could also envision dog ears and a tail on him.

"Of course not, idiot!" Hyuuga came up behind him and slammed his fist down on the orange haired boy's head. "You're not official members yet."

"Then, how do we become official members?" Kuroko asked blankly.

Riko waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, just come to my classroom during lunch tomorrow. I'll give you the details there, 'kay?"

"Hai!"

* * *

* * *

"Man, that was a really fun game!" Takao said, putting his hands behind his head. 

"Yes, it was," agreed Kuroko, her usual monotone intact.

Ogiwara grinned, practically bouncing up and down as he walked alongside his friends. "I want to play against the _Generation of Miracles_ already!" he said excitedly.

"I've been sitting back waiting. We've been planning our revenge for months now, and I'm kind of getting impatient." Takao smirked darkly. "I don't care if it's an official match or not, I just want to hurry up and crush them!"

Kuroko nodded. "Yes, yes. I'm getting a bit impatient as well. But we must wait patiently. We will be able to face one of them sooner or later. Hopefully sooner rather than later though."

Takao glanced over at the bluenette and raised an eyebrow. "Tet-chan, if you're going to say that, then at least show your impatience!"

"I am," She deadpanned.

"No, your face is as blank as always!"

"Say, are we gonna eat at Maji Burger again today?" Ogiwara interrupted the pair, stopping in his tracks and staring at the restaurant across the street.

"Well, yeah, since we can't sleep over at my house today," Replied Takao.

"If we had brought another set of uniform, then maybe we could have," added Kuroko. "Since Shige-chan's sleepwear are already mixed up with Kazu-chan's clothes, while mine are mixed with Sacchan's clothes."

"That just shows how much we've stayed at his place."

"I got an idea!" Takao snapped his fingers, and pointed at Kuroko. "We should sleep at Tet-chan's house!"

"No," Was what Kuroko said, her voice filled with full determination to stop the other two.

"Eh? Why not?" Ogiwara tilted his head to look at his childhood friend's face.

"First of all, it's naturally because it's too far away, and neither of you have bought an extra uniform."

Takao frowned and scratched his chin. "Okay, then, tomorrow?"

"No. You're not sleeping over."

"Why are you so against it?" Ogiwara asked, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Because my house isn't meant for visitors," Replied Kuroko, shuddering slightly at the thought of what her family members would do to her friends. "Anyway, I'm hungry. Let's eat." She walked into Maji Burger quickly. Takao and Ogiwara exchanged looks, shrugged, and followed their friend/sister inside.

* * *

* * *

"Tet-chan! I'm so glad we're in the same class!" Takao practically flew at Kuroko, who easily and neatly sidestepped her raven-haired friend's hug and sat down in the window seat in the very back corner. Takao fake pouted and took his seat to Kuroko's right. "Shige-chan's not here," he remarked, staring at the seat right in front of Kuroko.

"He'll be late," said Kuroko monotonously using her 'Matter-of-fact' tone ~~like the mother she is~~. "It's how he is."

And sure enough, a few minutes into their teacher's opening speech, the door slid open and showed an out of breath Ogiwara, with his hair slightly disheveled and his uniform buttoned the wrong way. "I'm sorry I'm late," he gasped out. "I got the bus time wrong, so I had to run all the way here."

There were a few giggles from the other students, the loudest being Takao's, who could barely contain his laughter at the teacher's face. Two words described her expression: Not Amused.

"Ogiwara-kun," She finally began, "I'll be lenient with you this one time, seeing as it is the beginning of the school year, and also since we all have yet to settle into the student life. However, should you be late again, there will be a desk in the detention room with your name on it. Do I make myself clear?" The teacher said with a strict voice and expression.

"Y-Yes, ma'am," He squeaked, and he quietly made his way to his seat, his face beet red from embarrassment as all the eyes in the class was directed to him.

"Shige-chan, you would've made it on time even if you ran," whispered Kuroko, with Takao leaning in to listen as well. "What else had happened?"

"A cat stole my bag," the orange haired boy muttered, his cheeks still tinged red.

"Oh my god," commented Takao, covering his mouth with his hand to stifle his laughter.

"You have crumbs on your face," Pointed out Kuroko.

"Oh, thanks, Tet." He wiped the crumbs off with his hand and brushed it on his pants.

"Your uniform is crooked. Do you need my help to fix it?"

"No, I got it." He redo the buttons on his Gakuran properly.

"Did you remember your lunch?"

"...Oh shit." Ogiwara dug through his bag, slightly panicked, only to come up with nothing.

Kuroko sigh. "I have some extra money so that we can buy some food from the canteen."

"Tet-chan, you're a lifesaver."

"No, she's your mom," Snickered Takao.

"Kazu-chan, I bet you didn't remember your lunch either."

"...No."

"I thought so. Luckily, I have brought enough money and bento for the three of us. I thought that this might happen."

"Oh my god, Tet-chan, you're a psychic."

"No, she's just our mom."

* * *

* * *

"Coach."

_"PHUUUUU!"_ And this is one of those days where Coach Aida Riko almost had a heart attack, spitting out her milk all over Kuroko. Behind her were Ogiwara and Takao, who were laughing their asses off.

... _Literally_

"We're here, just like you asked," She deadpanned, wiping the milk off her face with her sleeve. "I'm glad I brought two set's of extra uniform, even if it was for Kazu-kun's house."

"I'm sure my mom won't mind washing your uniform," said Takao, still laughing slightly.

"How long were you standing there?!" demanded Riko.

"Five minutes, or so. I was calling you the entire time, too."

"...I'm sorry," She apologized.

"It's alright, I'm used to it."

"So?" butted in Ogiwara, smiling like an idiot. "What are the details that we need to hear so that we can be real club members?"

Riko handed them each a sheet of paper. "Take those, fill 'em out, and come to the rooftop at 8:40 Monday morning," She grinned. "Don't be late!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments. And if you want me to make short drabbles about these three, just comment and I'll make it for you >;-)


	5. One of the things you can give and will not cost you any money is friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detention, Nude Confessions, And A Message <\---- Alternate Title
> 
> Takao and Ogiwara gets detention while Kuroko slips away without any punishment.

* * *

"Nyufufufu~ I've been waiting!" Aida Riko, coach of the basketball team, stood on the rooftop of the school building, grinning darkly. Her arms were below her chest and her hair and uniform ruffled in the wind... It's like she's a villain right out of some action movie.

Takao sweat dropped. "Senpai, are you an idiot?"

"Maybe it's a duel," remarked Kuroko, a little too calmly for the taste of her fellow first years.

Ogiwara looked the most panicked out of all of them. "Okay, so, I honestly didn't really think about it before, but... Isn't the classes' morning assembly is five minutes?!" he screeched. "Hurry up with the test!"

Riko smirked. "Before we get to that, I have one thing to say. When I became the coach, I made a promise to the captain. We're playing basketball to win the Nationals! If you can't handle that, go find another club!"

"Eh? What the he—"

"I know you guys are strong," She continued, as if she had never been interrupted. "But if you keep training with the mindset of _'someday'_ or _'maybe next year,'_ then you'll never get stronger! I want you to have a big, concrete goal that you will work towards no matter what!"

She threw out her arm, revealing the railing behind her. "So that's why now! From here! State your class number, your name, and your goals for this year! By the way, all of the second years including me did this last year. Oh, and," she winked, smirking evilly, "on top of that, if you can't accomplish that girl, you'll be confessing your feelings to the girl you love! Completely naked!" 

All the first years, sans the oddball trio (Ogiwara, Takao, and Kuroko) turned as white as a sheet. _"EEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"_

"Woah, what?!"

"I heard rumors, but I didn't think they'd actually do it!"

"Is she serious?!"

"Oh man, the teachers are going to be so mad!"

"Ah, but I'm a girl, Is it okay for me to do such things?" Kuroko asked.

"Well then, for Kuroko-chan, I'll think of another punishment for you." Riko said, in which Kuroko nodded.

Ogiwara yawned, clearly not interested anymore. "That's it? That's not even that much of a test."

He jumped onto the railing and stood on it with both feet, ignoring the worried gasps of Riko and some of the first years. "CLASS 1-B, OGIWARA SHIGEHIRO! I'LL DEFEAT THE GERNERATION OF MIRACLES WITH TET-CHAN AND KAZU, AND WE'LL BECOME NUMBER ONE IN JAPAN!" He leap down, much to the relief of the others.

Down on the ground, there were murmurs of shock and amusement among the students, while Hyuuga sweat dropped while giving out a small and fond smile. _'She's doing it this year too, huh?'_

"Ooh, ooh, my turn~" Takao performed a backflip, landing on the railing with only his hands, giving Riko a heart attack. He flipped again, this time balancing on the railing with his feet, which slightly calmed the brunette's nerves.

"CLASS 1-B, TAKAO KAZUNARI! I'LL KICK ALL THOSE RAINBOW BASTARDS' ASSES WITH TET-CHAN AND SHIGE-CHAN, AND THEN WE'LL PARTY IT UP IN TET-CHAN'S MYSTERIOUS HOUSE AFTER!" He jumped down, ignoring the slight _'Language'_ and _'No you won't'_ from someone whom he can confirmed to be Kuroko.

"Now then, anyone else?" grinned Riko. She looked over the group of nervous first years, not spotting a certain bluenette in the crowd. _'Did Kuroko chicken out?'_

"Coach."

_"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"_ She shrieked, said first year appearing right before her with a megaphone in hand—wait a second, where the hell did that megaphone come from?

"My voice is rather quiet, so may I use this?" She requested. 

Riko, after slowly calming herself down, recovered from the shock and nodded her head. She choked out a two word response. "Uh, sure."

Kuroko held the megaphone to his lips, opened his mouth, and—

"KORRAAAAAAA! IT'S THE BASKETBALL CLUB AGAIN, DAMMIT!" yelled the Vice Principal as he nearly broke down the entrance to the roof.

"Shit, they're quick this time!" cursed Riko. The group of first years paled dramatically.

A few minutes later found all of the first years (sans Kuroko, since she easily slipped away without the Vice Principal noticing which had both Takao and Ogiwara silently cursing her entire existence in their heads) and Riko on their knees, getting screamed at by the vice principal. He assigned them detention and banned them from the roof.

* * *

* * *

"Man, that was cruel!" Complained Takao, holding his bag over one shoulder. "And I can't believe you ditched us, Tet-chan! That's so mean!"

"I hate you, Tet-chan," Grumbled Ogiwara, his hands are shoved in the pockets in his pants. "We had to endure a scolding _and_ detention while you got off Scot free!"

Kuroko's eyes were downcast. "Yes, but what about me? What happens if I can't join the club because of that?"

The two stopped in their tracks. "Tet-chan, you know they won't do that, right?" asked Takao.

"Yeah, I mean, that's just kind of stupid," remarked Ogiwara.

"But I'd feel ashamed if I got in without performing the same thing as you guys."

"Oh my God, then just find another way to announce to the school that you'll beat the 'Generation of Miracles' and become number one in Japan. And I know you'll find one," said Ogiwara confidently. "I mean, it is you, after all."

"...Thank you, Shige-kun."

"Hey! Thanks for taking the spotlight, Shige-chan!" Pouted Takao. "I was going to say that! I can't believe you stole my line!"

"I didn't steal anything! I thought of it first!"

"No you didn't, I did!"

"No, me!"

"Thief!"

"Liar!"

"Enough children, stop arguing," Intoned Kuroko, barely hiding the amusement from her voice. The pair looked towards her in astonishment, then burst into laughter.

"Oh my God, Tet-chan, you really are our mom!"

"...Why does that sound so fitting?"

Kuroko chuckled lightly with her friends, smiling secretly to herself. She really did have the greatest friends.

... ~~They might be better than the Generation of Miracles~~...

* * *

* * *

The next morning, a confused Ogiwara came to class only to find his classmates were all crowded against the windows, pointing and chattering about something outside.

"Hey, what's going on?" He went to Takao and ask the boy.

Takao was smiling widely as he looked through the window too, and he turned his attention back to the orange haired boy. "Just look outside and see," He replied cryptically.

Ogiwara peeked outside the window over the head of one of his classmates. His eyes widened at the sight.

In huge letters on the spot where the P.E. classes would be practicing was the sentence _"I will make you number one in Japan"_. He grinned, then glanced at Kuroko who sat in her corner seat, a smile tugging at the bluenette's lips as she pretended to read a book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no shame ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	6. Friends are people who know you really well and like you anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Model, Hostility, And Strength <\---- Alternate Title
> 
> A GOM member came to see Kuroko and Seirin get themselves prepared for a practice match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapters till the day comes, then you guys will have no choice but to wait for a loong time.

* * *

"Ummm.... Hey, have any of you seen Coach?" asked Hyuuga, dripping with sweat from their grueling practice. He grabbed another basketball, preparing to shoot a three pointer. "I mean, I know she must be organizing a practice match, but it shouldn't be taking this long..."

"Oh, um, I think she's already finished," answered Kawahara Kouichi, one of the three first years who stayed besides the oddball trio.

"Yeah!" agreed Fukuda Hiroshi, yet another one of those first years. "I saw her in the halls, and I think she was skipping."

Ogiwara stopped dribbling the ball, raising an eyebrow. "Skipping? Like, the walk sort of skipping?" Fukuda nodded in response, and Hyuuga blanched.

"Oh no," He said, and the rest of the club turned to look at him. "If that woman is skipping, then our opponent is going to be super strong."

"I'm back!" yelled Riko, peeking out from behind the gym door. "I'll get changed right away!" She smiled sweetly—a much too sweet smile if you ask anyone with a sane mind—which had all the Second Years paling dramatically. "And guess what~ I've got a match with one of the schools that have a 'Generation of Miracles'~!"

_'We're doomed!'_ the Second Years all thought in sync.

* * *

* * *

"Hey...." Izuki glanced at the foldable table in their locker room, noticing a magazine, he picked it up. "Isn't this from the time Kuroko was in middle school?"

Koganei took the magazine and started flipping through the pages. "Wow, there's an article dedicated to each of the members of the 'Generation of Miracles'!"

Hyuuga frowned, looking over Koganei's shoulder. "Kuroko.... Doesn't have an article."

Izuki raised an eyebrow, and turned his gaze over to said girl. "Didn't they come to interview you?"

Kuroko took out her uniform so that she can bring it to change at the girls changing room. She then whirled around, facing the three second years. "Actually, someone did... But then they forgot about me."

_'So cruel!'_ They all thought simultaneously. 

"Besides..." The blue haired girl looked out the window. "They are true prodigies. I cannot even be compared to them."

* * *

* * *

**_The Next Day..._ **

A blonde walked through the gates of Seirin, smiling up as he looked around the said school. "Ohhhh? So this is Seirin, huh? I wonder... Where's the basketball club gym?"

The girls standing at the entrance glanced at him and whispered.

_"Hey, that's not our uniform, right?"_

_"Wow, so tall!"_

_"He's super hot!"_

_"Wait a second... Isn't he that model..."_

_"Ohmygod, you're right! Let's go tell everyone!"_

Unaware of the incoming mob, Kise Ryouta smirked. "Now... Where are you, Kurokocchi?"

* * *

* * *

"Oooh, nice one, Shige-chan!" Ogiwara and Izuki were having a slight one-on-one, both not giving an inch, when suddenly the orange haired boy did a feint, turned around to the other side as Izuki fell for his fake, and easily dunked the ball, bypassing the second year completely.

_"Woah! That speed!"_

_"You wouldn't think he was human with that!"_

_"I bet he can stop the 'Generation of Miracles' with that!"_

_"Maybe he's surpassed them already!"_

Kuroko sighed, ignoring the comments. That move was quite amazing, she'll give her Shige-kun that, but the both of them, No, even Takao, all knew that he'll never reach the _'Generation of Miracles'_. At best, he'd probably be at the level of an _Uncrowned King._

_Tweet!_ Coach blew her whistle, and everyone gathered around. "We're going to have a practice match with Kaijou!" She announced.

"I knew it, we're all going to die," Whispered Koganei. Tsuchida was muttering prayers under his breath, his eyes lifted to the ceiling as his hands were pressed together.

"Are they that good?" wondered Furihata Kouki.

Hyuuga sighed. "They're strong," he admitted. "They're of the National Class and go to the Inter High finals every year without fail."

The timid trio (Kawahara, Fukuda, and Furihata) all shuddered. _'They're that strong?!'_

Riko grinned. "Moreover, they received Kise Ryouta of the 'Generation of Miracles'!"

"Eeeeeh?!"

"Really?!"

Izuki turned as white as a sheet. "Yep, we're dead."

"On top of that, isn't he that rumored model?" added Kawahara.

"Seriously?"

Tears started running down Koganei's face. "Good looking _and_ good at basketball? Why must life be so unfair!"

Riko sighed, and was about to reprimand them, but then she noticed the horde of girls crowding around the stage in their gym. "Wait a second... When did these people get here? Why are they even here?!"

An embarrassed chuckle came up from the middle of the crowd of girls. "Hahaha... I didn't mean for this to happen...." The crowd of girls parted, and the basketball team's eyes widened as a tall blonde signing autographs was revealed.

"N-No way!" Ogiwara and Takao scowled, while Kuroko remained impassive, except for the slight narrowing of her eyes. She knew that one of them would find her, but she didn't expect it would be this quick. 

"KISE RYOUTA?!"

Kise scratched his cheek with the end of his pen, smiling nervously. "I'm sorry, could you just give me five minutes?"

The team glanced at the long line of girls that went out of the door. _'Isn't five minutes actually impossible?!'_

Five minutes later ~~(It's actually fifteen minutes)~~ , Kise hopped down from the stage, smiling.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Demanded Riko.

"Well, when I heard we were having a match against Seirin, I remembered that Kurokocchi was the one who came here! So I came to say hi!" He flashed a smile at the blue haired girl. "We really were the best of friends in middle school!"

Takao and Ogiwara's scowls deepened as the blonde walked up to Kuroko. "No, not particularly," She deadpanned.

A stream of crocodile tears ran down his face. "Kurokocchi, so mean!"

Meanwhile, the timid trio were busy poring over Kise's article in the magazine from the club room. "Ah, let's see. Um, **_E_** _ **ven though he started basketball in his second year of middle school, blessed with a great build and sense of play, he became a regular at Teikou in the blink of an eye. His experience is still light compared to the other four, but he is an all rounder that improves very quickly**.'_Wait... You've only been playing for two years?!"

Kise scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Ahaha... They were exaggerating, really. I'm glad to be called one of the _'Generation of Miracles'_ , but that just means I'm the weakest of the bunch. That's why me and Kurokocchi were always bullied."

"Actually, I was never bullied," replied Kuroko blankly. "And could you please stop making stupid and useless things up?"

"Eh?! Then, I was the only one?!" Kise's eyes widened as a basketball came hurtling towards him, and he caught it instinctively. "Ouch... Wait, what...?"

"Get away from Tet-chan," growled Ogiwara, Takao standing behind him with a similar feral expression. "Or you'll regret it, you Idiot Ikemen."

"Ogiwara?! Takao?! What are you—?!"

"Who are you, and why are you referring to Kurokocchi so familiarly?" Kise asked coldly.

"Of course," said Kuroko, her hair hiding her eyes. "Of course you wouldn't remember them."

"Eh? We played them? Well, whatever. It's not like I should remember weak players." He gazed at them arrogantly, and Takao grit his teeth.

"See, this is exactly why I don't like you Skittle bastards." The rest of Seirin were taken aback by the pure anger in the raven haired boy's voice. It seemed quite out of character for him.

The blonde sighed. "Geez, this just proves my point." He approached the rest of the club, leaning towards them with a smirk. "Please give me Kurokocchi."

Hyuuga gained a tick mark on his head and Riko snapped out her silence. "What?!"

Kise extended a hand to Kuroko. "Come on, Kurokocchi! Transfer to Kaijou! Let's play basketball together again! This place can't use your skills properly. You'll be completely useless!"

"Hey, you!—"

Kuroko sighed, and bowed respectfully to Kise. "I'm sorry, Kise-kun, but I must decline your offer."

"...Eh? What? Why?! This isn't like you Kurokocchii... Wasn't winning supposed to be everything?" Kise whined.

"My way of thinking has changed since then. Now, I wish to defeat you and the _'Generation of Miracles'_ with Shige-kun, Kazu-kun, and Seirin." The smaller girl looked the model in the eye, her gaze unwavering.

Kise's aura turned serious. "It looks like I'll have to defeat whoever's making you say such things, and then maybe you'll come to Kaijou," He declared. "So get ready for your transfer." With one more withering glance around the gym, he leaves.

Ogiwara scowled. "I really hate that guy."

"Mmm, you're not the only one, Shige-chan." Takao grinned again, losing all seriousness, and glomped Kuroko. "Hey, hey, Tet-chan! You really had me worried there! I thought you would ditch us!"

"I am offended, Kazu-kun. I have already made a promise with you and Shige-kun, and I intend to keep it."

Ogiwara sighed. "Well, at least he's finally gone. I can't wait for the match."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School has started and now I'm being as twice as lazy.


	7. A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mazes, Pigs, And Buzzer Beaters <\---- Alternate Title
> 
> Ah yes~ The day of the practice match has now arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sleepy!!

* * *

A few days later, Seirin was found wandering around Kaijou High School like pack of lost puppies.

"This place is so huge!" exclaimed Koganei.

Hyuuga nodded in agreement. "It's like a maze."

Meanwhile, Riko had several tick marks on her head. "It's been nearly thirty minutes and we still haven't found the gym!" She screeched. "Izuki, use your Eagle Eye!"

"It doesn't work like that!" The pun-lover yelled back, cowering in the back so that the coach wouldn't be able to strangle him.

Takao sighed. "Not even my Hawk Eye can see the entire campus."

"Whatever. Don't we, like, have some sort of map?" asked Ogiwara.

"If we had a map, we wouldn't be in this predicament!"

Kuroko spoke up suddenly, which made almost the entire club jump a meter in the air in surprise. "Should I call Kise-kun to come and get us?"

"Never!" hissed Riko. "That's like we're admitting defeat!"

_'Defeat in what?'_ wondered the timid trio of freshmen.

"Hey, Seirin~!" called a voice. Seirin turned towards the direction of the voice, spotting Kise running towards them wearing typical training gear but still looking impeccable. Really, he could wear a garbage bag and still have girls fawning over him!

"Finally," muttered Tsuchida under his breath. Mitobe silently nodded in agreement.

"Jeez, this place is so huge! I hope you didn't get lost!" the model exclaimed.

"O-Of course not! We just got here!" lied Coach.

_'Riko, you're stuttering,'_ thought Hyuuga.

Kise ignored the rest of the team and found the pale blue haired girl in the back of the crowd, grinning excitedly at her while seemingly oblivious of the scowls of the two that flanked him. "Kurokocchi~ Ever since you turned me down, I've been crying into my pillow every night!" he whined, fake crocodile tears running down his face. "No girl has even turned me down before, you know?"

"Please stop being sarcastic, Kise-kun. It's making you look incredibly stupid." deadpanned Kuroko.

"Ah, that's so mean. But you know me so well." Kise stopped his childish act and smirked seriously at Ogiwara and Takao, whose scowls deepened. "I'm more interested in the people that made Kurokocchi say such things. You know, I don't really care for the title of the 'Generation of Miracles,' but I'm not mature enough to let such an obvious challenge go. Sorry, but I'm going to crush you with all I've got."

Takao grinned, although his eyes were cold. "Yeah, bring it on, blondie."

* * *

* * *

There were a couple things that stuck out about Kaijou that, Seirin would remember for a VERY long time.

Firstly, Kaijou's coach was a fat pig that had absolutely no respect for his opponents. He underestimated them greatly by telling them that they were only using the half court for today's match, as _"the club members that won't be playing won't learn anything, so they'll continue with practice as usual."_ He also told them not to let his team triple their score. The last straw was when he forbid Kise from playing since if he was playing, it "wouldn't even be a match anymore."

It took every single second year to hold Riko back from gutting the fat coach (although they were tempted to let her do exactly that) and all five first years to calm Kuroko from roasting him, heck, even Kise looked like he wanted to leave the moment he saw her dark aura! Luckily, they shut the bastard coach up when Ogiwara accidentally broke their hoop with a dunk (seriously, it was an accident) that had Riko squealing with delight and Kaijou's coach red faced with anger as he roared for Kise.

And lastly, Kise was a goddamned _monster_. He copied every move Ogiwara made that wasn't coordinated with two times the power. However, they shut him down by only doing team plays consisting of the "Sun and Moon" duo. Kise promptly realized that this was the original "Light and Shadow" pair, one established far before Kuroko's and Aomine's partnership. It was better as well, because they literally _destroyed_ him several times with certain moves. Unfortunately, Kise began to show even more intensity and concentration that even beat their team play. The point difference stayed frozen in place.

In the middle of the second quarter, Seirin called for a timeout. The players collapsed on the bench, greedily drinking water and soaking up their sweat. Takao glanced at Kuroko.

"Tet-chan, you need to rest," the raven haired boy said, worried as he helped wipe some of her sweat.

Riko clapped her hands. "He's right Kuroko-chan, your misdirection can't last for all of the forty minutes. I'm taking you out. Takao-kun, you're in."

Ogiwara grinned, wiped his face with a towel. "Yeah, Tet-chan, don't worry! We'll be fine! Trust in your Sun, will you?" He held out his hand for a fist bump, which Kuroko obliged to.

Takao wrinkled his nose. "Please, stop being so cheesy and poetic! It can be cute sometimes, but now is not the time!"

Riko chewed on her thumb. "The Kaijou players are mostly all larger in build and size than all of us. Strengthen the inside to guard against Kise. We'll need speed and precision. Takao-kun, Izuki-kun, circulate those passes until they end up in someone's hands, and don't forget to keep the ball out of Kise-kun's reach." Both mentioned players nodded. "Hyuuga-kun, this may be a bit early, but it's a critical time now. We'll need you."

The captain nodded, then stood up. "Got it. Seirin, fight!"

"Yeah!" The five players, Hyuuga, Ogiwara, Izuki, Mitobe, and Takao all walked onto the court. Kise's eyes widened at the sight of Takao.

"Why are you here?" he asked venomously.

Takao smirked. "Tet-chan is resting at the moment. Can't have her losing her misdirection now, can we?" He laughed at the blonde's surprised look. "Oh, you thought we didn't know about that, so you told them that that was the key to bringing Seirin down, huh?" His eyes narrowed. "Sorry, but Tet-chan isn't the only specialist on this team. We're the same breed, and are pretty much equals. So don't look down on me, or Seirin, got it?"

Kise snorted. "Talk all you want, but I _will_ win. Seirin will lose, and Kurokocchi will transfer to Kaijou with me."

"Whatever," spat Takao.

The ball was put into play, and was quickly passed from Izuki to Takao, and into the waiting hands of the captain. Hyuuga scored a three pointer, earning him excited cheers from the bench. 

Kasamatsu, Kaijou's captain and point guard, retaliated with a three pointer of his own and glared at Seirin. "Kise's not the only one here!" he shouted. "Don't you dare look down on the regulars of Kaijou!"

Hyuuga grinned, wiping the sweat off his face with the hem of his jersey. "Let's win this!" he roared.

"Yeah!"

They traded blows and points, Takao proving his skill with a few complicated passes and expert fakes as he coordinated with Ogiwara like Kuroko had done. He and Izuki circulated the ball around quickly so that Kise was unable to steal it, but they were still hopeless against the blonde's offense.

Two minutes into the fourth quarter, with the score at 91 - 89 in Kaijou's favor, Riko switched Kuroko back in for Takao.

The raven haired boy laughed weakly as he high fived the blue haired girl. "Sorry, Tet-chan. I was hoping to be at least a few points ahead, but it seems like Ikemen-kun is a bit too much for me."

"Just leave it to me, Kazu-chan."

The game continued with the revival of Kuroko's misdirection.

"Shit!" cursed Kasamatsu. _'Since she's been sitting out for almost two quarters, she's as invisible as she was at the start of the match!'_

With twenty seconds left, Kise dunked the ball roughly, putting Kaijou in the lead by four points, 99 - 95. "I won't lose to anyone, not even to you Kurokocchi," he growled.

Ogiwara gritted his teeth, even as Hyuuga scored with a three pointer, making the score 99 - 98 with ten seconds left. He turned as Kuroko tapped him on the shoulder and made eye contact with her.

"I have an idea. One last thing that Kise-kun can't copy," she whispered. Ogiwara's eyes widened at the suggestion, and he grinned. 

"You can count on me!"

Kasamatsu had the ball, but Kuroko stole it quickly and dribbled down to Kaijou's goal, preparing to shoot.

Kise chased after her, all the while thinking, _'But Kurokocchi can't shoot!'_ He jumped, but Kuroko threw the ball over her head at the hoop, and Kasamatsu realized what they were doing.

_"All we have to do is score a buzzer beater."_

"Idiot, it's an alley-oop!" Too late. Ogiwara slammed the ball into the basket, while Kise tried in vain to reach him. _'Shit, I jumped too late!'_

The buzzer went off, with the score 100 - 98.

Kise fell to his knees, unaware of the tears running down his face. The very _real_ tears.

"I... lost...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, Kise. You lost. Now apologize to Kuroko you Blonde Puppy!!


End file.
